What the heart wants
by juliasinsanity
Summary: Emma and Killian grew closer on their trip to Neverland to save her son, but as they return to Storybrooke things get complicated. Mostly because of the fact that the dead father of her child doesn't seem so dead anymore. Prince Charming ended up being the voice of reason. (one shot, though I may continue)


**Here is my first real attempt of writing something in english, so constructive critisim is highly welcomed. Hope you enjoy it ;)**

.

.

.

It had been a week

A whole week were she hadn't seen a sign of Killian_._ She knew he isolated himself on his ship and every morning when Emma passed the docks on her way to the sheriff station, she had to fight the urge to just storm onto the ship and talk to him about everything that happened.

Because what was she supposed to say? Everything happened so fast after they came back from Neverland.

One minute, after he brought his own life in danger to rescue her sons, she finally opened up to him and acted on her growing feelings towards him and in the next, she was kissed by the ought to be dead father of her child, who she confessed her love to the last time she saw him.

And it didn't really help that this happy reunion with Neal took place at Granny's, where the hole town celebrated their return to Storybrooke. Including Killian.

Emma was so shocked by seeing Neal alive and having his lips on hers in the next second, that she couldn't move at all. The sound of a door slamming shut broke her out of her frozen position and as she turned towards it, she could make out a leather-clad figure through the front windows of the diner, heading in the direction of the docks.

She wanted to follow him immediately, but as she caught the ecstatic look on Henrys face after he had seen his mum and dad reuniting, she knew she couldn't.

He had been through so much already, she couldn't take that away from him. Her son was her priority. Emma wanted him to be happy, to have a normal happy life. If that meant giving Neal another chance, than she would. And it wasn't like she didn't mean what she said before he fell through the portal.

She loved him. She just wasn't sure if she was still _in love _with him.

But she promised to herself that she would try. Try to be a real family. For Henry.

If she only could get that damn pirate out of her head.

Every time Emma closed her eyes, pictures of the passionate night they shared in his cabin flashed through her mind. His impossible blue eyes so bright and full of lust and affection, the taste of his lips, the feeling of his heated skin under her fingers, his touch roaming over her body. She could almost feel it. It drove her crazy. And she missed it. She missed him.

Thinking about how she must have hurt him made her sick to her stomach and she feared that he would just sail away from Storybrooke without telling anyone. That he would leave her behind and she would never see him again. Emma knew she had no right to think like that. She couldn't be with him. She hurt him. It was selfish of her to still want him in town, she knew that, but she couldn't help herself. The mere thought of him leaving made her feel like someone had a tight , squeezing grip on her heart.

She didn't know what to do.

After her brief daily check up on the Storybrooke harbour to see the soothing sight of the Jolly Roger, she drove to the station, where she was greeted by a already working David.

Emma worked her way through some boring paperwork, as she noticed the concerned glances her father gave her. After a few minutes she had enough, she sat the papers aside and shot him an annoyed glare "Okay, why are you keep looking at me like that?"

David let out a small sigh "Because I'm worried about you, Emma."

"Why? Everything is fine. There is nothing to worry about.", her eyes left David's and travelled back to the paperwork on her desk, which seemed suddenly far more interesting than this conversation.

She heard the sound of a chair scraping over the floor followed by footsteps and then she felt the presents of her father in front of her "Emma, I think we both know that's not the truth."

She tried to avoid his eyes and shook her head "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about what you're doing to yourself," David said with a hint of anger "you need to stop forcing yourself into something you don't truly want, before it will destroy you."

Emma cringed slightly at her fathers words. Was it so obvious to see what was going on inside of her? She thought she hid it better from the people around her.

"I don't know how, Dad." she said with a faltering voice, eyes still fixed on the wooden desk in front of her "I don't know what to do."

David gently pulled her chin up and she looked at him to find a soft, loving expression lingering in on his face "For once, just do what your heart tells you."

She sighed deeply and shook her head "You make it sound so easy."

"I know it is not easy, but you can't always put everyone in front of yourself. You deserve a happy ending too, Emma." he said and added with a small smile "even if it's with _him."_

Emmas gave him an astonished look "Is Prince Charming really encouraging his daughter to go after a pirate?"

David laughed slightly at the face she made and shook his head "No, I'm just encouraging you to follow your heart and if that happens to lead you to a pirate, then so be it. And...", he made a little pause before he spoke again "I have to say, he kinda grew on me. On our little trip he showed that there is more to him than just the pirate, that he is a good man."

Emma was surprised at how positive her fathers view of Killian was. She always thought, he couldn't stand the pirate at all.

"So please do something about it, Emma.", David said "You're not yourself any more and I just want to see you happy."

"I- I know, Dad.", Emma replied "But the thing is, that I want the same for Henry. And being a real family is what makes him happy."

Her father let out a huff "Do you really think that? Do you really think that Henry would rather have this `_real´_ family than seeing his mother smiling and laughing again? He's not stupid, he knows that you are not happy right now. He just can't understand why."

"Henry noticed?", Emma asked with a damp voice. She tried so hard to make this family thing between Henry, Neal and herself work, that she hadn't even realised that her son knew that something is off.

David nodded "Yes, so I'm suggesting that you explain to him what is going on."

"But how?", Emma asked, her voice faltering.

Her father sighed, his eyes softening as his hand came up again to stroke over her cheek comfortingly "Just tell him the truth. That you can't be with Neal like that any more. You have to make it clear to him that he will always be part of the family as his father, but that he isn't the one that can make you happy. And explain the same to Neal himself."

Emma smiled softly while she put her hand over his and squeezed it gently "Thank you, Dad."

He returned her smile "And then go and talk to Hook."

She winced at that "I- I don't think he even wants to talk to me any more."

David shrugged "Maybe. But you won't know if you don't try. And, yes, he's probably really hurt, but I think he will be at least listen to what you have to say."

"How do you know that?" she asked him sceptically.

"Because, no matter how deeply she would hurt me, I would always listen to Snow." he said, smiling softly.

As she saw the sight of the Jolly Roger calmly floating on the docks on her way back home, she finally couldn't resist the urge to talk to him.

She knew that it was probably wiser to take her fathers advice fully and talk first to her son and Neal, but she she just couldn't help herself. She needed to see him first.

Emma parked her yellow bug on the side of the docks and made her way towards the massive pirate ship.

She was nervous. She was afraid that he wouldn't even gave her the chance to explain herself. And the worst was that she couldn't even blame him if that's what would happen.

She boarded his ship with trembling steps and as she finally stood on it's wooden deck, Emma let her eyes roam over it. Her eyes stopped at the leather-clad figure, that had it's back turned towards her, while fumbling with some robe on the mast.

He hadn't noticed her presents until she raised her voice "What are you doing?"

She saw him flinching at the sound of her voice and he answered her without turning to look at her "Preparing the ship."

Emma felt a pang in in her chest at the cold tone of his voice.

"Pre- preparing? For what?", she stuttered while fear crept into her bones.

He still didn't turn around as he spoke again, but he stopped fumbling with the robe "For leaving."

Emmas breathing became rapid at his words. She felt like suffocating. He couldn't leave. This can't be happening.

Suddenly he let out an angry groan and turned around to face her "What do you want, Swan?"

She winced again and this time not only because of the icy tone in his voice, also because the spark his former bright blue eyes always had was gone, instead there was a dark, lifeless expression in them.

"I- I... you can't leave.", she brought out falteringly.

Killian scowled at her "Really? Would your highness give me the honour of enlighten me why that is?"

The ache in her chest grew stronger at the look he gave her "Because I don't want you to leave."

He laughed darkly "Oh, your highness, please excuse my impertinent behaviour." with a mocking bow he added "Of cause I will do whatever the princess wishes."

"Stop that.", Emma said aggravated. Even though she was technically one, she had never felt like a princess, she hated being called that. And he knew it. He tried to distance himself by provoking her. She knew that, yet she couldn't stop the anger beginning to boil through her veins.

"What?", he scoffed and took a few step towards her"Isn't the princess pleased that I will do as she wishes? Though, excuse me your highness, I'm still a little confused to what a pirate scum like me would be able to contribute to your kingdom. Or am I just here to stay so I would be able to cheer to your happy royal family?!" he rose his voice while speaking so that he was almost screaming the last words.

The anger boiled by now fully through her body "Stop with that Hook and let me explain.", she almost yelled back and as she did so she realised how wrong his moniker felt on her tongue.

He sneered in response "Ah, now I'm Hook again. I can remember a time where you screamed another name, princess. And not in anger. But I guess something like this is easily forgotten when you live a content life with a perfect little family."

Killian turned away from her and his voice became softer as he let his gaze roam over the open sea "But then again, what does the pirate know about family, right?"

Emma felt a stone cold grip on her heart as she realised how deeply she had really hurt him "Killian, I- I'm sorry."

He cringed as he heard his real name from her lips again "Don't be.", his voice took a bitter tone "I was a fool, thinking that someone like you could ever- that I would deserve to have someone like you in my life."

"Someone like me?", she asked irritated.

Killian turned his head back to her and locked his eyes with hers. His eyes were still not as bright as she would like them to see, but they had a little bit of their former spark back.

"Yes, someone like you. Someone strong, passionate, brilliant, loving, and extremely beautiful.", he said softly while he gave her a piercing glance.

Emma felt herself tearing up at his words. Was that really how he saw her?

"Killian", she began while trying to choke down a sob, but she was interrupted by him "Emma, can you please come to the point now? I have still a lot do to before I can set sail, so what do you want? ", he said hoarsely and tried to avoid her eyes.

A single tear escaped Emmas eyes and ran over her cheek "What I want? You always tell me that I'm a open book to you, so why do you even have to ask?"

Killians gaze came back to her face again and he seemed taken aback by the tear running down her cheek. He was about to reply something, but before he could say anything she took a step towards him, so that their noses were merely inches apart "I want you, you stupid pirate." and then Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

For the first few seconds he was so shocked that he couldn't move, but then Killian returned the kiss.

His lips tasted exactly like she remembered and the kiss grew quickly from tender to passionate.

She let out a low moan when she felt his hand trailing down her side, while his hook was resting on the small of her back, until he reached her hip and pulled her flush against him as he deepened the kiss.

After a few more moments she broke the kiss to take a breath and let her forehead rest against his.

Killian had his eyes closed and sighed softly. As he opened them again, they had finally their impossible bright blue spark back, that she loved so much.

"Emma", he let out before he pressed his lips back to hers.

Her heart fluttered at the affectionate tone of his voice. After their lips parted again, he locked his eyes with hers and his hand came up to wipe away a tear that still lingered on her face and then stroke with his fingers gently upon her cheek "I love you."

Emma smiled brightly at him as she responded "I love you too, Killian. You're my happy ending."

and as their lips met again they could both feel that pulse of magic, which confirmed her words.


End file.
